1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising machine and, more particularly, to an exercising machine with an oblong orbit or cycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 comprises a main frame 40, an upright 41 mounted on a front portion of the main frame 40, two cranks 50 each having a first end pivotally connected with the upright 41, two sliding bars 45 each having a first end pivotally connected with a second end of a respective one of the cranks 50, two guiding tracks 49 each mounted on a rear portion of the main frame 40, two rollers 48 each mounted on a second end of a respective one of the sliding bars 45 and each slidable forward and backward on a respective one of the guiding tracks 49, two swinging handles 42 each pivotally connected with the upright 41, two tread bars 44 each having a first end pivotally connected with a lower end of a respective one of the swinging handles 42, and two pedals 46 each secured on a second end of a respective one of the tread bars 44. However, when each of the rollers 48 is moved on the respective guiding track 49, each of the rollers 48 is easily deflected rightward or leftward during movement, and is easily detached from the respective guiding track 49 due to a higher speed. In addition, after other parts of the exercising machine are assembled, each of the tread bars 44 is connected with the lower end of the respective swinging handle 42. However, it usually happens that each of the tread bars 44 cannot be precisely aligned with the lower end of the respective swinging handle 42 due to an angular deflection, so that each of the tread bars 44 and the lower end of the respective swinging handle 42 are not connected exactly and efficiently.